Still In Love With You
by icecreamandcandies
Summary: Randy still loves John. But John is with someone else. Does he feel the same way as Randy does? Or is it just too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Another new story! I made it and based it on some movies. Well this is what happens when i watch too much romantic stuff. haha. This one is about Randy and John of course..it's CENTON. But.. sadly John is with another man. *cries* lol. this is only up to... chapter...4. i think..? a faast story but slowww updates for this as well as the other stories.**

* * *

><p>Still in Love With You<p>

Pairing: John Cena/ Randy Orton

Chapter 1:

Randy stood at a spacious windy terrace at the Macy's mall in Hollywood. He sat on one of the colorful well-built chairs with his right leg propped on the left leg which is resting at the ground. Warm air drew across his face. He took a deep sigh. It's been a long time since they weren't talking. It was all too late, maybe?

_Randy's POV_

_I found out that you're with someone. Probably, you wouldn't pay attention to me any longer. I admit it. I wanted the old times but i regret all of the things I've said to you. I should have responded back and never said those hurtful words of rejection. I don't know why I'm feeling like this way just now, maybe it's karma? Why am i even jealous of Evan and You? Or maybe this is a proof that love really is unfair, that even sometimes love can't be given equally. I didn't know what was holding me back.. But i should be happy for you. You've found someone who will make you more smile and laugh rather than me,who would end up breaking your heart, making you cry and made you even worried more about our friendship. I remembered those roses and the birthday card with a heart shaped locket that i received from you. We also used to stay up late and talk on the phone make bets who would fall asleep first. I still kept both of the things that you gave me by the way. But i wanted to throw it away. I want to throw it because i want to forget everything. I don't want to keep any memory of you anymore. Happy and Sad. Why did you even stepped into my life and make me fall in love with you? _Sudden tears fell down from his eyes. Randy took his cellphone and deleted every pictures of him and John. _I can't even stand it. It only breaks my heart. You make me feel guilty, that's why my heart now is cold, has full of guilt and sorrow. It's too late is it? A thing that was already done can't be returned. I don't know why i'm still thinking of you, thinking of you to receive your messages to me each day. Every time that i see you i feel like looking at you but i can't. I have to. You have Evan. He's there for you. When i heard about your relationship with Evan.. You looked happier when you're with him. I just acted strong when the story about the two of you was being told to me. I guess.. he's more better than me.. Keeping a distance to you is quite okay..._

_End of Randy's POV_

He viewed the last picture of him and John. Another tell fell down from the corner of his eyes, "Good bye John.." he whispered. He was about to press the delete button when somebody tapped his shoulder. He jumped shock. He turned to see who it was finding out it's only Ted. Ted frowned.

"What is up with you?" Ted sat down beside him. Randy shook his head, "Nothing.. Nothing.. Something just went inside my eyes." He avoided Ted's gaze towards him. "Look Randy, I know there's something up with you. Just tell me. I promise to keep it a secret. Trust me. I'm not going to hurt you." Ted said. "Seriously. It's nothing." Randy immediately slipped his phone on his pockets. "Let me take a look at your eyes..." Ted said to Randy as he held his chin and observed his eyes. He blew on both of his eyes drying up his tears. Without knowing, John and Evan entered and they sat at the rightmost chairs and was a bit farther away from the two. While Evan was talking to John, he kinda noticed Ted and Randy. He stopped.

"Wait. Is that Ted and Randy?" Evan said. John turned his eyes to the two and saw the two. He thought they were kissing.

"Yes they are. They are also having a make out session, now continue on what you were saying." John replied with his annoyed voice.

"Come on John. Let's join them." Evan smiled, he grabbed John's arm and dragged him towards the two.

"Hey Guys." Evan exclaimed happily. Ted turned away from Randy's face and looked at the direction where Evan was exactly standing together with John.

"Hey John. Hey Evan. It's great to see you two here. As you can see.. I'm with Randy." Ted grinned. Randy just looked at Ted and Evan, pretending that John's presence wasn't there. At all.

"Oh.. You mean.. You guys are going out?" Evan asked.

John turned his gaze on Randy. He seemed that he wasn't reacting at all to Evan's question.

Ted laughed and placed his hand on Randy's shoulder. "Don't take that too literally. We're going out and hanging out like buddies."

"I can see that." John interrupted. Randy wasn't still reacting. He was still silent.

Ted smiled sarcastically towards John, "Got a problem?" John glared at him.

Evan broke the heat between the two, "Alright guys. Why won't we have something to eat?"

Ted stared John through the eyes as he held Randy's hand for him to stand up. He wrapped an arm around his neck pulling Randy closer to him.

Evan grabbed John's arm, together with Randy and Ted they all went back, leaving the breezy terrace in Hollywood.

* * *

><p>RAWR! please review! :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up guys? Merry Christmas! :) this was reuploaded again. and well.. sorry if i don't update the story, 'My stepbrother' I don't have any inspiration yet on how should John make Randy HIS yet. Seriously.. I don't know how to start with their loving scene.. So does anyone have a suggestion?**

****Still in love with you

Pairing: John Cena/Randy Orton, Randy Orton/ ?

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE. In my dreams, probably..

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_"Oh.. You mean.. You guys are going out?" Evan asked._

_John turned his gaze on Randy. He seemed that he wasn't reacting at all to Evan's question._

_Ted laughed and placed his hand on Randy's shoulder. "Don't take that too literally. We're going out and hanging out like buddies."_

_"I can see that." John interrupted. Randy wasn't still reacting. He was still silent._

_Ted smiled sarcastically towards John, "Got a problem?" John glared at him._

_Evan broke the heat between the two, "Alright guys. Why won't we have something to eat?"_

_Ted stared John through the eyes as he held Randy's hand for him to stand up. He wrapped an arm around his neck pulling Randy closer to him._

_Evan grabbed John's arm, together with Randy and Ted they all went back, leaving the breezy terrace in Hollywood._

__Evan and John sat beside each other while Randy and Ted did the same. John placed his hand on top of the table. Later on, Evan placed his hand on top of John's holding it firmly. Randy's eyes took a glance at the two lovers in front of him. He also looked down at their hands... Back then when they were together.. Randy used to hold his hand. Only his. No one else's.. Randy took a deep sigh and rolled his eyes, trying to hold back his feelings. He doesn't know if he's going to cry in front of them or yell at John. He was really confused. Ted patted his back encircled his arm around Randy's waist to bring him closer. John suddenly caught their attention. He glared at Ted.

"It's great to see you guys here.. Me and John have a lot of plans already." Evan started.

Ted grinned, "Tell me about it." he replied.

"We wanted to get married." Evan straightforwardly said as he planted a kiss on John's neck and he faced back at the two people in front of him.

"Wow! That would be awesome! That will definitely take your relationship to the next level, i bet John would be so happy to have you." Ted exclaimed with a joyful voice as he looked back at John with a smirk on his face.

"Of course.. It's only Evan in my life." John said and shot another glare at Ted.

Randy coughed, "Excuse me. I just have to go to the comfort room." He removed Ted's arm away and stood up as he went on the bathroom.

Afterwards the waiter approached the remaining 3 to take their orders.

"How about Randy?" Evan asked.

"Well... Maybe he"ll just take the same order as mine." John suggested. Ted licked his lips and stole another glance to John. The waiter left.

"So... about the marriage..would you guys like to come?" Evan asked.

"Sure." Ted nodded. John was all silent right after talking sarcastically to Ted. While Ted and Evan were talking about random things and their interests, John was staring right at the bathroom. After 25 minutes the food was already served.

"Where's Randy? he's supposed to be here by now.." said Evan while chewing a beef steak on his mouth.

"I..." Ted was cut off, "I"ll go get him." John immediately said trying to smile. John stood up and went after Randy to the bathroom.

"Well.. No offense.. but Randy is a little weird today.. he seemed to be silent." Evan added.

Ted shook his head and grabbed a spoonful of rice.

**_AT THE BATHROOM..._**

Randy's hands were resting down the bathroom sink while staring at the mirror. He was thinking deeply.

_Flashback_

_John gave Randy a quick kiss on the lips and he leaned his forehead on Randy. They were staring right at each other. John looked at Randy's tantalizing eyes. He entwined his hands with him. "My hand is yours to hold not somebody else's. Never hold anyone's hand cause you're mine and i'm yours." Randy cupped John's cheek while caressing it with his free hand, "I love you John..." John responded still looking through his eyes, "I love you too, Randy."_

_End of Flashback_

__"Randy..are you going to eat?" John asked as he closed the door carefully as possible. He walked towards Randy and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"No.. I don't think so.. I think i just lost my appetite." Randy responded weakly, his eyes were avoiding John's blue eyes. He stood up properly and shoved off John's hand. "I have to go out." Randy was about escape when John grabbed his wrist.

"Let go John. I'm not in the mood." Randy removed his hand away from John's grip.

"Randy please." he grabbed his wrist again.

"Damn it John. Please leave me alone alright?"

"You tell me." John pushed Randy on the wall.

"Tell you what?" Randy raised his voice a little.

John sighed and closed his eyes, he then opened it again to look at Randy, "Tell me about Ted."

Randy smirked and licked his lips, "Nothing is going between us Cena. We're just bestfriends. Why do you care?"

John came closer to Randy he replied avoiding Randy's question, "I can see how Ted touches you. I mean, i think he likes you.."

"Why the fuck do you even care about me and Ted? Go Marry Evan, i don't care." Randy pushed John away angrily.

"Because..." John held Randy's hand. Randy interrupted and yanked his hand off John's. When John was about to tell the reason, "You're a liar." Tears bursted out from Randy's eyes, "You and Evan deserve each other. I'm not yours anymore John, so you don't have to care about who will touch me or hold with my damn hand and who will i talk to. So Good bye." Randy opened the door and walked out.

"Fuck." John mumbled. He went after Randy who was running. He ran after him.

Ted and Evan didn't noticed them walking out because they were busy talking about different things.

Randy was still running. "Randal! Wait." John shouted while chasing after Randy. John bumped a lot of people but he still doesn't care.

Randy stopped outside the mall. He turned around and saw John panting. "Please John.." More tears rolled down from his cheeks. John walked towards once again and crashed his lips against Randy's. He cupped his cheek with both of his hands. Randy responded but he removed John's warm hands away from his face and broke the kiss.

"Goodbye Randy." John walked out leaving Randy, outside.. alone.

* * *

><p>and thats it! PLEASE REVIEW! I feel bad about Randy. Well the next chapter is a few flashbacks on how they broke up and all. :) and someone will get Jealous again because Randy is with...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

****what's up guys? thanks for the lovely reviews and by the way those who read the first chapter already last few months THANK YOU TOO.. actually this story was reuploaded, i also forgot how to use fanfiction.. lol it took me an hour probably analyzing the whole thing.. so anyways, it's almost new year! :)****

Still in love with you

Pairing: John Cena/Randy Orton, Randy Orton/ ?

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE. :D this is pure fiction alright?

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_"Fuck." John mumbled. He went after Randy who was running. He ran after him._

_Ted and Evan didn't noticed them walking out because they were busy talking about different things._

_Randy was still running. "Randal! Wait." John shouted while chasing after Randy. John bumped a lot of people but he still doesn't care._

_Randy stopped outside the mall. He turned around and saw John panting. "Please John.." More tears rolled down from his cheeks. John walked towards once again and crashed his lips against Randy's. He cupped his cheek with both of his hands. Randy responded but he removed John's warm hands away from his face and broke the kiss._

_"Goodbye Randy." John walked out leaving Randy, outside.. alone._

Randy was standing there. Watching John walk away. Tears kept flowing down his warm cheeks.

**_Flashback_**

_"Randy i think we need to break up.." _

_Randy shook his head, "what? i don't get it.. why John..Is there a problem?"_

_"No.. i love someone else. I don't think we should continue our relationship any longer." John responded as he gulped down the bottle of alcohol on his right hand._

_"John.. Please.. we can work this out. I"ll do everything. I will always make you happy.." Randy began crying. He held his hand._

_John stopped drinking he placed the bottle down the counter of the kitchen and shooked his head, "Please let's break up.. I don't want to hurt you anymore that's why i'm telling the truth."_

_Randy responded weakly, "So all along you were just toying me? I'm not a toy John. I have feelings.." he sobbed. He removed his hands off John. "Is it because of Evan isn't it? You guys were hanging out recently.." John didn't say anything. His mouth was slightly opened, he doesn't know what to say. _

_"Fine. let's break up. I probably am a toy to you.. Thanks for everything.. and for the time you wasted for me. You should've just have Evan instead of me."_

_..._

"Randal?" Cody said, walking towards Randy, "Orton, you alright?" he waved his left hand infront of Randy's face.

Randy looked at Cody. "Oh my god Randy. What the hell happened? Who did this to you?" he hugged Randy tightly and looked at his face.

"It's John..Cody.. John. Damn! I hate this.." Randy burried his face on Cody's chest. Cody patted Randy at the back. "Let it be..Maybe..John is not worth it at all.. You see"

Randy sobbed as he kept on crying, "John...He..And Evan..Are..are.. going to Marry.." Randy wrapped his arms around Cody's waist.

"Do you want me to punch him on the face so he would learn his lesson?" Cody asked with a serious look on his face as and looked at his friend who was crying on his chest. Randy shook his head.

"Come on.. I"ll just give you a treat. Just eat whatever you like inside the mall." Cody said as he pulled Randy slowly away from him and walked hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>

Fuck. ALL I CAN SAY IS FUCK. MY LIFE IS FUCKED UP. ME AND RANDY ARE FUCKED UP. WHAT ELSE? Dragging my feet to the ground trying to walk properly as i can i bumped into a person who was as tall as Randy but in comparison, he seemed to be smaller than Randy.

"Sorry." was all i said to the man. He also gave me a bad look. HE SHOULD ALSO BE FUCKED UP. I kept on cursing words ever since i left fucking Randy Orton. The man was about to go on his way when he returned and pulled my collar lifting me a little towards his face. His dark brown eyes were furious just like mine. I pushed him away making him let go off my shirt.

"Geez man! I said i'm sorry! what else should i do?" John raised his voice to the man.

"Next time don't be stupid." the man stated and left.

**End of John's POV**

"Well fuck you." John mumbled to himself and went back to the restaurant. John sat at the table. Ted and Evan are already done eating.

"Baby.. Where have you been?" Evan questioned pretending to care John's presence due to his busy conversation with Ted a while ago. He placed an arm on John's shoulder.

"Where's Randy by the way?" Ted added up another question.

"He left. He said he needs to go somewhere." He lied, then John responded to Evan, "I saw one of my batchmates last year and i got a pretty long talk with them. Sorry it took me a long time to get back here." he apologized to his current lover.

"It's alright John. I wrapped the food for you. I thought that you wouldn't be eating anymore so i will just bring home the food." Evan said.

Ted's phone rang, and he immediately picked it up knowing it was his best friend, Randy that was reflected on the screen of his cellphone.

_**"Ted i'm sorry that i left without telling you. I have to go somewhere else important." Randy said through the phone.**_

"I'm good.. Evan and i had a good talk. I wish i was with you to tell everything." he smiled.

_**"Lets just go out next time alright. I will bring Cody along."**_

"Sure. Okay bye." Ted pressed the end call button. "Guess i have to go now. Thanks for everything, i hope we can hang out again some other time..." he looked at John, "With Randy." he grinned.

"Oh okay. bye." John said with an expressionless look on his face. he seemed to be bothered.

After paying the bill and roaming around the mall, Evan got tired and came out of the stood by the sidewalk waiting for a cab.

Randy was eating 3 orders of chicken nuggets, large fries together with a drink on his meal, coke. He was eating a lot food due to his depression. 3 boxes of chicken nuggets were already empty. There were half fries contained left and his large sized drink was also half of the plastic cup.

"Woah. Randy.. Slow down there. You might choke yourself. Come on. Forget about John. It's killing me when you're like this." Cody said.

"Are you going to eat your burger?" Randy snatched Cody's cheeseburger, "Thanks man." he smiled a little and he kept on eating.

"I shouldn't have let you eat instead. Aren't you going to stop? You're going to get fat." Cody was trying to persuade Randy to stop. Randy placed down the half eaten burger, "I hate you for the Rhodes."

...

"Babe.. is there something wrong with you? You seemed to be out of it.." Evan said trying to get John's attention away from the blank dirty ground.

John shook his head, "No. nothing i'm tired. i wanna go home." Two of them caught the attention of the two other noisy guys behind them.

"You pay the cab! i payed your food." Cody exclaimed with a laugh.

"That's not enough Cody. Not enough." Randy complained, "Or else i will eat a lot at home." he pouted.

"Here you go again. We've been talking about this in the elevator. Go ahead. Eat all you want." Cody joked, "Im not paying the cab." he smiled.

"Whatever. When you see me some other time, you"ll see me with fat thick legs. Then you have to carry me up and down the stairs." Randy sarcastically said.

"Fine. But you should repay me.." Cody smirked as he darted his eyes seriously on Randy.

"What is it then?" Randy asked.

"Date and uhh.. payments. You pay for the food and the cab." Cody said as he placed his fingertip on his chin.

Randy laughed and nodded, "Sure. AH-" There was a woman running from the mall and accidentally pushed Randy to Cody making them fall to the ground with their lips touching to each other.

John's eyes widened as he saw what happened with the two.

* * *

><p>GOOD MORNING. it's morning here. next following chapter is another flashback revealing about their reason of breaking up. John's reaction and the elevator scene of Randy and Cody! Thanks for reading! :) please review guys.<p> 


End file.
